The Subtle Awakening
by TheStupidSheep
Summary: About the first five times Mikasa touched herself.


**The Subtle Awakening**

 _ **by TheStupidSheep**_

 **xx**

 _ **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

* * *

Mikasa wasn't the type of girl that wanted to fuck every day. When she became part of the Training Corps and lately the Survey Corps, the word 'fuck', somehow, was kind of prohibited, at least in front of her. She always thought it was because of their ages, or the fact that knowing some big, human-like beasts were creeping outside the walls was enough to cool down whatever arousal the soldiers were feeling. Yes, she belonged, for a long time, to the virgin group, never worrying on paying attention to a guy's ass or abs, not even Eren's, though she was used to seeing them every day, even when she didn't want to.

But for Mikasa, thinking about fucking wasn't good at all. Every time she thought about touching herself, the memory of her mother lying down in a big puddle of her own blood went to her head worse than a knockout from a titan's hand. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was to be sold as a slave… The word 'slave' enclosed a lot of meanings, none of them good.

There was a wall there. Not the kind of 'virgin wall' that the girls talked about in the privacy only a bathroom with opened showers could offer, but the kind of wall that didn't let her know what she really liked, what she craved.

So, as she grew up, Mikasa held her own hands from going lower, even after she met older men during her career as a Survey Corps soldier and she was ascended to a similar charge as Levi's, even after there were no titans left to kill and after she was able to have her own room and office and Eren was gone and there was nothing to worry about except training correctly the new recruits because every damn land from Paradis was already surveyed.

There was no excuse to postpone fucking.

Even Sasha fucked. Mikasa heard her once, as she passed over her room to go to the kitchens to eat something —yes, Sasha's room was strategically near the kitchens—. Mikasa smirked when Sasha reminded her of a hyena… And the smile faded away when she remembered that even screaming like an animal, Sasha was having sex, and Mikasa wasn't.

She came back to her bedroom with her red scarf rolled around her head to cover her ears.

But then, one day, arousal hit her. Hard.

While eating dinner with the rest of the Survey Corps, her seat in a corner next to a Connie crafting a castle with slices of bread on his plate, the butter its cement, Mikasa almost gulped her drink when she glanced a soldier touching a girl between her thighs from across the room.

Mikasa didn't move a finger, just staring at them through the hair locks covering part of her eyes. She then looked around. Hanji was laughing about only god knew what on the other corner of their table. At her left, Jean was fighting over something with Sasha, while Armin chewed his food as slow as a turtle, his eyes swiping close after a night and a whole day without sleeping, thanks to the innumerable duties he had. Next to Armin was…

Connie let out a victory scream when his castle was finished, balancing in the hind legs of his chair in the process. Just when he did that, Mikasa saw the Captain Levi sitting next to him, his eyes focused in something else, frowning as he slowly took his cup in that weird way of his to sip from it.

He was trying to comprehend something. When Mikasa followed his gaze, she discovered he was staring at the same thing she saw moments ago.

Both of them were watching a soldier masturbate a girl on the farthest table of the diner room.

Slowly, as if she was holding dynamite in her hands, she moved her head to focus on her food, the bread that suddenly felt too hard to eat and the mashed potatoes that she didn't want to try anymore.

It was hard not to stare at them, though. The girl seemed to be enjoying that boy's touch very much. What was she supposed to do? Tell them to stop in the middle of the room and make them feel so ashamed, even more ashamed than during that time Mikasa accused Sasha of farting?

Flushing like a teenager, she hoped for Levi to do something. She waited, and waited, and waited, moving her fork over her smashed potatoes, drawing stupid marks over it with a hand hiding part of her blushed face. When she was incapable of eating anything else, Mikasa moved away her dish, pretending to check on Armin and see why the hell her old captain wasn't reacting.

She froze. Levi wasn't staring at the horny couple. He was staring at her, still scowling, his expression revealing her he had been doing it for a long time before she noticed it.  
Her eyes opened bit by bit, her breath catching on her throat when the corner of his lips cocked, like he knew what she was thinking.

What _both_ were thinking.

Mikasa swallowed, standing up quickly and taking her plate with her as she stormed out the diner room, not looking at the couple, or her friends, or her old captain.

…

That same night, lying on her way-too-comfy-to-be-real bed, Mikasa nailed her eyes on the ceiling as her fingers, stealthy as if it was a risky mission, made their innocent way down her belly, touching slightly the creamy bulks that were her abs. She frowned, thinking in that boy's concentrated face as he did his job with that girl, and her lips parted when she reached the waistband of her own pants.

Her face was a furious red as she fought not to close her eyes. If she did, she knew what was going to be inside the darkness of her eyelids: that horrible, unbreakable wall. Her fingers slipped like lustful snakes, almost tasting with their tips the little, soft hair growing there. Her mouth went watery, her heart beating harder than the gallop of a horse, and Mikasa held her breath when she made contact with that little organ that made boys crazy.

She wasn't expecting to react positively. Arching a little, she started moving her fingers, trying to find a pace that pleased her until her eyes started to close unconsciously, her mind going over random thoughts as her stylized fingers did an excited dance, prompting her to move her hips with it.

When she finished, gasping for air as if she ran a marathon, Mikasa smiled softly, flexing her weakened legs against her chest.

That night, she touched herself five times before falling asleep.

…

She did it again one month later. She didn't plan it —she thought all related to sex had to be planned— but she also couldn't control her suddenly awaken hormones.

Nevertheless, the consequences that came with touching herself…

 _Huh._

Mikasa was supposed to lead a group of teenagers in a training mission through the forest outside the walls, and she wasn't the only one doing it. Somewhere, not far away from where her squad was, Levi was leading his own group.

Even when the titans were declared annihilated years ago, her squad was still fucking scared, and Mikasa was losing her shit by the time the second day on mission arrived. She was sure, when she enrolled even Jean wasn't that childish. At least they respected her —and feared her—, but she was still able to listen to them rambling and complaining about _how difficult_ this mission was.

She definitely needed a moment for herself, alone and far from these children. So, when night arrived, she waited for all of them to sleep, making sure there was someone doing the watch before heading to the river not that far from where the recruits were.

Mikasa took a robe with her, clutching her red scarf as she tried to listen to every little sound from the forest. If she wasn't mistaken, Levi's squad was on the other side of the river, as it was planned in case of an emergency.

The moon was shining proudly above her, only a little cloud caressing its shape, the stars like bright little dots trying to compete with it. Mikasa stared at the sky as she slowly undressed herself, gasping when the cold air embraced her scarred skin from so many battles and so many memories. Biting her lips to hold an uneasy smile, she walked over the river.

A minute later, she was swimming, her eyes closed as the water danced around her limbs, waiting for her desire to wake up, an animal creeping inside her, clawing the maddening wall to be released. The water was cold, but it was a refreshing cold, the kind of cold she needed to feel her nipples getting hard and her belly anticipating what she went to do there.

Mikasa swam towards a rock in the middle of the river. The rock was flat and large enough for her to lay there with her legs still flowing with the stream of the river.  
Like before, she didn't close her eyes, focusing on the moon as she did the same path over her skin with her fingers, her neck slowly arching at the knowledge of what was going to happen.

She wasn't even thinking about the possibility of being seen. The whole squad was already sleeping, that time in which everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing to just coincide in the art of resting.

Mikasa envied them. They had no nightmares to come to their dreams and, if they had, they weren't based on any deeds. Instead, Mikasa's were, and she had so many that they made turns to haunt her, like some kind of game she couldn't play.

Another reason to not stand these kids.

The wall was there as she released the animal, as she snapped her eyes open to not think of the blood and the bodies and all the destruction and darkness that drag her to hell during her sleeping hours.

She released herself so slowly, so timidly, like a baby trying to steal a cookie from a jar, silencing a moan when her thin fingers rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed.

 _Sweet wall Maria,_ she really had needed this.

The water splashed when she moved her legs up and locked her knees, the sensation going uncontrollable. The air felt lighter, the water on her skin mixing with her sweat, her toes curling. A long groan went out her lips like a whistle when the orgasm bathed her, her eyes watering and her free hand caressing the soft skin of her nipples.

And then, she heard it.

A branch breaking.

Just like she was falling out from a spell, Mikasa stood up, her hands unconsciously turning in fists, her eyes, still dark from the pleasure, registering the zone.  
She was alone, yet her heartbeats were so strong she almost felt she was screaming her position.

Mikasa didn't know if she was scared because of danger or because of the possibility of having been watched as she… as she…

She gasped as she went inside the water, swimming around the river as she still observed her surroundings, frowning to every innocent leaf going through her visual field.

 _No, no, no._

It couldn't be… Yet, when she looked back once again after drying and dressing, she finally saw what she didn't want to see.

The branch that was broken.

And the branch was on the other side of the river.

Swallowing hard, Mikasa strolled back to the camp.

Strolling, because her legs were trembling so hard because of her nervousness, she couldn't go faster.

Because someone saw her… touching… herself.

 _Huh._

…

Mikasa tended to blush when someone talked about her and Eren as something more than brother and sister. Deep inside, she used to do it because, in fact, she was in love with him. An innocent, pure kind of love, those you feel when you're young and stupid and cannot see a life blooming happily without that person next to you in the future.

But when time passed, Mikasa discovered she wasn't in love with Eren anymore. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, it wasn't her, and she only could dare but to support him. She was still grateful, and she still loved him, but not in that way.

In a nutshell, Eren wasn't her type.

She didn't know until it was too late. If she'd have known, she'd also have known that her lack of interest in sex was partly due to that, because Eren didn't bring the fire she needed, that fire everyone seemed to know about except for her.

This led her to the third time she touched herself.

It took her two more weeks to do so. Mikasa couldn't think on doing it when she was bordering paranoia, analyzing every recruit she remembered being part of Levi's squad to discover if one of them was who saw her masturbating. She couldn't eat properly, couldn't focus on training nor teaching her own recruits. To know there was someone that witnessed her on one of her most intimate moments was so bitter, she had to run sometimes to get a hold of herself, to feel on control again.

She shouldn't have done it in the first place.

But then and once again, she felt the urge to masturbate.

And this time, she was thinking of someone as she did it.

It was a simple matter of a simple demonstration beneath the hot as hell sun of a midday, surrounded by all their recruits, all the new survey corps, all the members —the ones left— from the SOS.

They wanted to see a melee fight, one in which the participants truly knew what the fuck they were doing.

And Levi and Mikasa were.

They started with the knives, Levi showing annoyance, Mikasa glaring at him. They had discarded their cravat and scarf just in case.

They recognized real danger, real challenge on the other.

No, they didn't hate each other, but they hated the situation they were put into. Of course, thanks to a possibly too crazy commander.

Mikasa and Levi already burned that stage. She didn't hate him, but she didn't consider him that close to her, and Mikasa knew he thought the same way too. They happened to share hard situations and desperate moments that were too sad to bring back even to remember. They chatted sometimes, always related to work or the war, or cleaning stuff.

Nothing personal, nothing beyond awkwardness.

And yes, both agreed this was stupid.

 _"Is a way to motivate them. They would think they can be as lethal as you fighting and we don't necessarily have to tell them what… well, what you are."_

It was a shitty plan… Until the recruits started to scream at them, taking sides and gaping as every thrust and kick went as fast as a bullet and Levi and Mikasa writhed around each other in the search of a weak spot to fucking win the suddenly too serious fight.

They took the knives from the other in one moment and in the next, somehow, both ended grabbing the neck of the other, clenching so hard that breathing was only a thought. They were bleeding and sweating, though they didn't feel pain or exhaustion, only the rush to win.

Mikasa tried to punch him with her free hand, but he caught it before she was about to touch his silvery skin.

They tussled, growling like furious wolves, staring at each other's eyes with pure adrenaline. Mikasa was suddenly too aware of his smell, too aware of the skin she was touching and the muscles under it, too aware of how his strong arm was nailed between her bandaged breasts as he squeezed the pale skin on her neck. Her breath got caught, but this time it wasn't because of the way he was grasping her neck, but because of how they were getting way too close. Why were they getting too close? Why was she losing control of her limbs and why were her lips parting at the mere sight of his lips, the perfect straight lines of his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, the stormy grey of his inquisitive eyes?

 _Why was she liking it so much?_

Too aware of herself, she felt too aware of herself in front of his eyes. She didn't like how he always made her hesitate, how little she became when he pushed, when he made himself present just with his steady breath and his quick decisions.

She blinked, her fingers loosening a little around his throat.

 _What was going on?_

And then, as an answer, he shook her, making her choke even more and turning her back to her senses, his nose almost touching hers when she grunted, showing her teeth to him.

Mikasa swore she felt Levi's thumb scrubbing the skin under her earlobe when he moved his face towards her ear. His breath was a caress to her ear, a caress that multiplied and reproduced like a virus through her body.

And then he said: "I'm sorry, I thought you liked it rough."

He pushed her away from him, making her stumble like a brat. For him, she was still a brat, his brat, a part of his squad, the only squad that ever survived so long.

The recruits screamed and clapped, their motivation going higher than the walls as Levi walked out the invisible ring, leaving a shocked Mikasa.

She didn't even wait for the day to finish.

Mikasa ran straight to her room, closed the door and, without even stopping walking over her bed, she tucked her hand under her pants and masturbated herself until the orgasm made it impossible to stand, falling on her knees as she repeated and repeated the same words again and again in her mind.

 _I thought you liked it rough._

Resting her head on the edge of her bed, Mikasa opened her mouth, closing her eyes when the spasms were too strong, so, so strong, she didn't even remember the wall surrounding her, the wall prohibiting her these sensations.

Just a sentence was enough to fucking turn it down.

Just a sentence was enough to fucking turn her on.

When the orgasm vanished, Mikasa covered her mouth, realizing that she touched herself thinking on her old captain.

Because, somehow, he knew the fire she needed. He knew it, he had it, lurking inside him just the same way it lurked inside her.

Mikasa fell asleep with her red scarf hiding her face from the rest of the world.

…

The fourth time she touched herself, Levi had to cover her mouth to not wake up the rest of the soldiers.

"Whoopsie." Jean said, his coffee spilling awkwardly on the table.

Jean was saying that again. She wouldn't have cared, but she cared because he got that from Levi, and Levi was the last thing she wanted to think about.

Levi, who was sitting on the other corner of their table that night, three days after their encounter. As they ate dinner, Mikasa asked herself again why was she going through so much turmoil when she could easily avoid all of it by just eating on her dorm, but yet she was here, her body jerking slightly every time he spoke.

 _I thought you liked it rough._

"Tch, Jean, the fucking table." Levi said. Next to him, Hanji stared at the spilled coffee with genuine sadness.

"It could have been mine." She said aloud.

"Gross." Mikasa heard him say, but then she heard a chuckle, and she had to blink to focus on her food again, listening to the cacophony of voices, the forks hitting the dishes and the laughter, all coming from the rest of the survey corps in the diner room.

She hadn't thought about it, about the person that saw her on the river. Maybe it was no one but an animal walking along the river bank, maybe it was a recruit with a shy personality…

Or maybe was Levi, sitting just three spots next to her.

That would explain why he said that, right? But then again, she wasn't sure he said it with that intention… He was mocking her for fighting weakly, right? And she took advantage of that, of the way he seemed to soothe her with his clever hands. She wouldn't had reacted that way with someone else, but Levi was different. He had gone through so much, experiencing so many things she didn't had any idea about but knew were there, forming what he was today. She had seen him fighting with honor, having a hold of his emotions so fiercely, Mikasa wanted to be like that too, wanted to be able to protect without her feelings getting in the way.

Of course she felt arousal being at his mercy. He fucking knew what he was doing, and he knew how to do her right. She would never, never, surrender to someone else, but she found herself thinking that it was easy.

It was easy to surrender to Levi.

She actually didn't hate the idea, not at all _(Not to say that, in fact, it turned her on. Also, not to say that, in fact, she revived the memory of him grasping her throat and rubbing his thumb over her skin, too)._

But having him knowing what she was doing on the river… That was a whole, different story. She didn't know how to feel about it… Or perhaps she knew exactly how to feel, but didn't want to admit it.

"I'll go for something to clean it." Said Jean, leaving quickly.

Mikasa sighed, toying with her food as she rested her face on her cheek.

The chair next to her moved, making her jolt. She purposedly didn't look, scowling to hide her tension. His smell reached her nostrils, a whiff of pines, soap and something else, something that made her belly shiver.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked. Mikasa glanced through the corner of her eye as he moved his food the same way she had been doing all night. He was resting his strong arm on the edge of the table, his profile showing the typical, severe expression.

Levi wasn't looking at her and Mikasa appreciated that. She wasn't sure how she would react if he stared at her like he did days ago.

"What do you mean?" Was her answer.

His lips raised a little on the corners.

"I mean… Are you still salty about losing the other day?"

Mikasa stopped moving her fork, maybe hitting too hard the table when she withdrew her hand from her face.

She let a fake smile appear on her mouth.

"I'm not salty." She wished she was. It was easier than to deal with whatever the hell was going on inside her.

"Oh?" Levi said. "You haven't spoken to anyone since then."

Mikasa barely answered. "That's not the reason."

He nodded slowly, sipping from his cup. Mikasa's eyes slipped over the skin of his strong forearm, observing carefully the way it moved slightly as he put the cup back on the table.

She exhaled, blinking twice, wishing she didn't see that, wishing her eyes went back to see him without any stupid, lustful…

"What is it, then?" Levi said, giving his back to the rest of the group to center on her.

 _Huh._

Mikasa was panicking inside. Outside, she was glaring at him, trying to hold the masquerade, hoping he didn't see how his stare was creating a storm in her body.

"It's nothing." She almost hissed.

"It's nothing." He repeated, the sentence flowing out of his mouth with delighted emphasis.

"Why do you care, anyway?" She asked, more to fill the tense silence pouring between them.

"Because you're my subordinate."

"I'm not."

 _"You are."_ He repeated, his face getting closer just to make it clearer. "We may not be in the same group anymore, but I'm still your captain, and you know that."

Of course she knew. Still, she preferred to call him old captain. There was no mission for the SOS, at least not yet.

Mikasa didn't react, but she felt her cheeks growing warmer. Her eyes connected to his again and it was so hard to maintain them there, so hard to pretend he didn't alter her whole senses that she was surprised when he was the first one to lower his gaze, licking his lips before he spoke again.

He almost pierced through her skin, deep her soul, burning her alive when the words left his mouth.

 _"I saw you."_

…

Mikasa couldn't sleep. She remembered Connie once told her that, when he had insomnia, he liked to count sheep.

She tried, she failed. She moved around her dorm, staring through the window, sitting on her bed, covering her face and repeating everything from zero.

Levi knew. He knew what she was doing on the river that night, he saw her.

She was frustrated. He didn't have the right to. Still, he smiled when he stood up after he told her that, leaving before Jean came back with a rag to clean the mess he did.

Levi seemed to don't give a fuck about having seen her. Yet she knew, he wouldn't have approached and talked to her if it were that way.

What was the point? What was the point on making her feel so ashamed, so dirty? He wasn't winning anything out of this…

This wasn't even his problem.

Mikasa wanted to scream. Instead, she went to the camp and started running, shaking her head occasionally when her captain appeared in her thoughts. Her feet were bared as she stepped hard, jogging almost with violence, not caring even a little she was only wearing a white nightgown and a black coat over it. The camp was large, yet she did three laps around it without stopping.

She was about to reach the barracks again, pure silence surrounding her, when she distinguished a figure standing next to the only light post that was on.

Her captain.

Mikasa went to a halt, swallowing a breath.

Levi looked like he could be in a better place than outside, freezing his ass; yet Mikasa knew he had already slept his fair hours.

He straightened, crossing his arms on his chest when he started walking towards the training rooms.

She didn't want to go there on the first place.

She feared he was going to be there.

It seemed she couldn't avoid him at all.

"Wanna fight?"

…

This was a bad idea. It was obvious, since she was losing again against him.

His fist connected her cheek, making her stumble back. It wasn't hard enough to make her bleed, but it still hurt a lot. Mikasa shook her head, tossing aside her short hair as she glared at him.

Levi strolled around her, not even a little scared, his eyes darting at her fists and eyes. "Focus." He said in a low tone, and then stroke again.

Mikasa held her breath, dodging his attacks, trying to respond but being impossible. She was distracted and he was so taking advantage of it, not leaving a single spot to be attacked. He was torturing her, exhausting her, knowing the turmoil she was going through.

He smirked, spinning and kicking her on her side. Mikasa almost screamed when she hit the floor, clenching her jaw, fury drowning her senses as Levi crouched down in front of her.

His breath went in the form of a chuckle… And all of a sudden, he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her, his eyes flashing with the motion.

This time, she couldn't hold a gasp when his face went closer to hers.

"Why are you so distracted?" He asked softly, his grey orbs going from her lips to her eyes. "Is it because I saw you touching yourself?"

 _Yes._

"No."

He smiled again. "Don't lie to me, Mikasa."

This was getting dangerous. Mikasa pushed off of him, groaning as she stood up. When she looked at Levi again, he had raised up, waiting for her to speak.

But she couldn't. Mikasa was too shy to say something referring to that. She still couldn't… she still couldn't even say the word 'fuck'.

He cocked his head, intrigued by her attitude, and Mikasa crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a second, trying to let the words come out her mouth.

"I just wanted to relax. I didn't… I didn't mean to be seen on purpose." She whispered, exhaling tiredly, her face red but because of her embarrassment.

Levi didn't flinch, analyzing her before he walked closer, more puzzled than ever. "How many times have you done that?"

Mikasa's eyes widened. "What?"

"How many times have you touched yourself?"

 _God helped her,_ she wanted to be graved right there. Mikasa really wanted to show confidence, but he was dissecting her shell in fucking particles.

"I've… I've…" She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this." She said quickly, hiding her eyes with the locks of her hair, her heartbeats a wild disaster in her chest.

Mikasa walked past him, fleeing as fast as possible.

His voice stopped her once again.

"May I be honest with you?" He said, and this time, Mikasa felt he was being hesitant as he spoke. She didn't answer, only waiting for him to understand her silent signal to go on. "It wasn't my intention to see you. I didn't expect you to be there, and I know is my fault for not going away and give you your space…" He was getting closer as he continued talking. "But I'm not sorry about it. I don't regret it." _Oh, no, no, no._ She felt his body heat behind her, she practically felt his hands ghostling her back and _oh,_ she liked it a lot. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He was moving away then. He was walking away and she couldn't, she didn't want him to go.

Because she wanted to do what she was trying to prevent from happening a moment ago.

She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, moving her fingers around his wrist to have a hold of him.

Levi turned his face at her just when she went nearer, unconsciously motioning his arm around her waist. "I… I haven't done it that much before." She confessed, her glassy eyes going to his when he extended his hand in the low part of her back.

"I noticed." He said.

Mikasa kissed him. It was clumsy, since she'd never kissed anyone before, but he took the lead quickly, pressing her against him, grabbing her nape to guide her lips around his.

Mikasa moaned, her hands clenching the fabric of his shirt as he devoured her lips, his deep breath caressing her cheeks and nose.

Mikasa couldn't believe it. He was kissing her.

 _Levi_ was kissing her.

Sensing her tension, he broke the kiss, caressing her lips with the tip of his nose as he pushed her slowly towards the wall, pinning her there. He took her hands, moving his thumbs in circles to show her he didn't mean to hurt her.

He knew. He knew she was broken in that way… He knew she was afraid, that this, this pleasure, this fire burning inside her, was meant to be sold, meant to be given to a monster when she was just a child.

So he kissed her cheeks, his eyes focusing on hers as his fingers did a path up her arms and shoulders. "I'm not going to touch you if you don't want to."

Mikasa answered by clenching his shirt. Her heart feeling like it was about to come out in a bloody explosion. "I don't want you… to stop."

He kissed her softly again, his hands moving down her sides and staying on her hips.

"What do you want me to do?"

 _I want you to touch me, that's what I want._ "Stay." She answered instead, moving her mouth to cover his.

Levi stayed. He stayed and kissed her neck, caressed her breasts, bit her chest. He stayed and took control of her hands, knowing she was going to panic if he tried something beyond what he was already doing with her. He made her rub herself, first through her panties, then under them, and he took a hold of her neck, squeezing it just like he did days ago as she started making circles around her clit.

"Look at me, I'm right here." He said, his lips kissing her between every word as she answered with a moan.

She could feel him hard against her hip and she wanted… oh, she wanted to seized him, but he had her free hand over her head. He kept kissing her, licking her lips and sucking her tongue.

"I was right." Levi said, his breath altered for just looking at her masturbating. "You like it rough."

Mikasa whimpered, her fingers moving faster, creating a bomb inside her, a bomb that was pointing straight to the wall holding her tight.

She was about to cry. The pleasure was too much. His presence was too much. Intoxicating, the fire she needed long ago. "I'm coming, Levi, I'm coming!"

He covered her mouth, releasing her, and attacked her breasts with the other. Licking his fingertips before touching her, he stimulated her nipples, making circles and pinching them slowly.

Mikasa screamed her orgasm in his hand, arching wildly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Levi pinned her so she didn't fall, her legs suddenly too weak to hold her up.

He kissed her violently, growling when she kept whimpering his name in his mouth like he was the one that made her come.

The wall wasn't there anymore.

When she finished, she looked at him so fiercely, so determined, Levi smirked.

"You wanna fight?" He asked, but Mikasa knew he wasn't talking about throwing fists to each other.

…

The next time she touched herself, she did it straddling Levi as he cum hard inside her.

* * *

 **La que tals.**


End file.
